Mielikki
| aspects = Khalreshaar (Half-elf aspect in the Seldarine) Khelliara (Rashemen) | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon =Faerûnian pantheon, Seldarine | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = Druids, fey, foresters, and rangers | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral good | symbol5e = Unicorn's head | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Forests | domains5e = Nature | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Charm animals and plants | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = The Deep Wilds | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Forests | domains4e = Freedom, Wilderness | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = Fleetness of Mielikki | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = The House of Nature | realm3e = Grove of the Unicorns | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Autumn, Dryads, Forest Creatures, Forests, Rangers | domains3e = Animals, Fey, Good, Plants, Travel | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Hornblade (scimitar) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = White unicorn on a green field White unicorn's head facing left Older: Tiny brilliant white star balanced on an open lush green oak or ash leaf | homeplane2e = Beastlands/Krigala | realm2e = The Grove of the Unicorns | serves2e = Silvanus | servedby2e = Gwaeron Windstrom, Lurue, Shiallia | portfolio2e = Forests, forest creatures, rangers, dryads, autumn | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Mielikki ( }}), also referred to as the Forest Queen, was the neutral good goddess of autumn, druids, dryads, forests, forest creatures, and rangers. Her symbol was a gold-horned, blue-eyed unicorn's head facing left. Relationships Mielikki was the daughter of Silvanus and a sister of Eldath. She was the superior of Gwaeron Windstrom, Shiallia, and Lurue. She was friends with Shaundakul and Lathander and was an enemy of Malar, Talos, Talona. History Mielikki very rarely directly revealed herself to her followers. One of the few events where she had a direct influence was in the events of the Spellplague in 1385 DR, when an avatar of her, or at least one of her servants, took Catti-brie and Regis away to a private paradise called Iruladoon she had prepared for them that would remain untouched by the turmoil of the Spellplague to follow. This was presumably done as a favor to Drizzt Do'Urden. Divine Realm She resided in the Grove of the Unicorns, located within the House of Nature in the World Tree cosmology. Worshipers The clergy of Mielikki included clerics, druids (Forestarms), and rangers (Needles). Generally, druids of Mielikki took on the abilities of rangers, including the ability to wear all kinds of armor usable by rangers, including metal armor (unlike other druids who were not allowed to wear metal armor). Divine spellcasters following Mielikki prayed for spells in either the morning or evening, but were required to observe both events. Once a month, clerics and druids were required to perform the Song of Trees, calling forth a dryad or treant and performing odd jobs for it for a day. Mielikkians also held the equinoxes and solstices as holy days, called the Four Feasts. Orders * Order of the Unicorn's Horn: The Order of the Unicorn's Horn was a small society of itinerant healers who brought solace to injured people, animals, and plants. * Shadoweirs: The Shadoweirs served as a type of religious knighthood of the woods. Members were activists who proselytized with zeal and were willing to go on the offensive on behalf of their sacred forests. They sought to advance the regrowth of ancient forests reduced by civilization, and to halt the endless assault of civilization on their ancient homeland. Notable Worshipers * Drizzt Do'Urden * Catti-brie * Montolio Debrouchee * Lander * Pikel Bouldershoulder * Florin Falconhand * Jeryth Phaulkon * Emperel * Karel Mahorne Appendix Background Mielikki is based on a Finnish forest goddess of same name, originally appearing in the 1 -edition ''Deities & Demigods'', page 60. References Sources * * * * Connections de:Mielikki Category:Human deities Category:Nature deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Neutral good deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Freedom domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Wilderness domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Finnish pantheon Category:The Three Category:Fey domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wilds Category:Inhabitants of the House of Nature Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Freedom mantle deities Category:Good mantle deities Category:Life mantle deities Category:Natural world mantle deities